darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Araxxi
Araxxi is a large Araxyte spider and Araxxor's mate. She acts as the fourth and final stage of the boss fight after she consumes Araxxor at the end of phase 3. Strategy Araxxi has access to most of the same attacks as Araxxor, but can also attack from all 3 sides of the Combat triangle, and she will never move from the center of the platform. Araxxi takes on the same rage level as Araxxor except for any rage contributed by acid. When her targets are far away, she will use either magic or ranged, depending on her target's overhead prayer. She will switch to the other style as soon as she detects her current attack is being protected against. When her target is in melee range, Araxxi will use magic or melee attacks randomly, with no regard to prayers. Araxxi also has access to all but 2 of Araxxor's special attacks: egg bombs and acidic spiders. Instead of the latter, Araxxi has the ability to absorb the remaining acid to increase her rage. Like Araxxor, the special attacks available to her are dependent on the open paths. At 50,000 life points, Araxxi will stop using special attacks, and her rage will gradually increase. At 25,000 life points (35,000 in duo), Araxxi will unleash a black sludge that bounces around, eventually targeting and damaging players. She will also become increasingly enraged with every attack she fires, 5% for each. Her targets' adrenaline levels are reduced by 50% of maximum. Drops When Araxxi is killed, her corpse remains and acts as a reward coffer to collect the drops. Araxxi has several drop tables that are rolled on to constitute the loot. The araxyte, food and potions, and main loot drop tables are always rolled. The effigy, leg piece, weapon part, and pet tables are only rolled some of the time. It is possible for multiple tables from the latter group to be rolled on in the same kill; e.g. it is possible to receive both a weapon piece and a leg part at the same time. Araxyte drop Araxxi's corpse will always contain either araxyte arrows or an araxyte pheromone. The pheromone is much rarer than the arrows. }} Effigies Food and potions }}*2 + *2}} and }}*6 + *6}}, based on the value of the ingredients required to make them.}} Main loot Leg pieces Which piece of the spider leg is in the drop table is dependent upon the web the player decides to burn. Only 2 paths are available on any given day. Weapon parts While the fang, web, and eye can be obtained from starting a fight with any version of Araxxor, the chances of receiving the drop of the style Araxxor used are slightly improved over the other two drops. Pets Gallery Pet chance failed.png|The pet chance option Pet chance succeeded.png|A successful gamble Trivia * The examine text may be a reference to the giant spider Ungoliant in J.R.R. Tolkien's the Silmarillion, a creature that has an insatiable hunger and is said to have consumed itself because of that hunger. * Araxxi is currently the only monster to drop flasks and the only monster to drop overloads. * After killing Araxxi, the Adventurer's Log will say: "I killed a spinner of death, Araxxi." or after killing Araxxi several times, it will say: "I killed X Araxxis." * A week after release Jagex added in new items to Araxxi's drop table. This addressed complaints that her drops often weren't enough to cover the cost of an instance or the gear/supplies used to defeat her. * There was a glitch where non-instanced kills did not add to killcount and did not count towards completing Soul Reaper tasks. This was fixed on 15 September 2014. * When examining Araxxi's corpse, the examine text says "Smells like rewards." This is the same text as the chest in Barrows - Rise of the Six. Category:Bosses